Of Dreams and Riceballs
by KiggyPaws
Summary: Tohru has easily adjusted to life with the Sohma's, and has grown to love them all. But as dreams of her mother threaten to ruin all she's grown to love, what will come of it? And meanwhile, an unexpected situation is growing behind her eyes. R&R HxKxYxxT
1. Dreams and Korea

A/N: Heh, I hope you like it. This chapter's short, the others will be longer. Please review, X3. Oh, and when somethings in _italics_ it either means a dream is taking place, or someone is having a flashback. Looking at the situations in which these things appear, you should be able to tell which is which. :) ;) OH! Thanks **Love Haru Fanclub **for beta-ing!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Furuba, or any of the lovely characters. 7.7 Of course, if someone's willing to donate... X3

-_Tohru stepped into a large, white room, surrounded by shaddowed faces, all whispering amoung themselves. Towards the end of the room, a slender figure lay sprawled on the ground. "Mom!" she mouthed, but no words came out. Tohru continued to scream, running faster and faster towards her mother, but she seemed to just get farther and farther away with every step. "Mom! Wait! Come back!" More forms continued to whisper around her. Uo-chan suddenly appeared infront of her, eyes set. "Stop. There's nothing you can do now. She's gone. Tohru, stop." She repeated this, as Hana-Chan appeared, grasping Tohru's shoulders. "Hana! Let go! Please!" she sobbed, but she was frozen stiffly to the ground. "Tohru. Stop. She's gone, you can't change it. Stop Tohru. Stop Tohru..." Hana and Uo-chan continued to chant this, as their bodys disapeared, but voices continued to echo. Tohru's face was streaked with tears, as she continued to scream for her mother. "Stop Tohru... Stop Tohru..." More voices came. _

_"Who will take her?" _

_"She's to young to get married" _

_"Mommy, can I have candy?" _

_"My house is too small." _

_"Who will take her?" _

_"Tohru, there's been an accident." _

_"MOM!"_-

"MOM!" Tohru sat bolt-upright in bed, sweating a bit. _Gyah? Where am I, _she thought. _Oh... that's right, Sohma house. And next door is Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki... and I've been living here for a year... Silly me_.A wide-eyed red headed boy came darting into the room, panting, followed by a silvery-gray haired one, and one with black hair. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. "Tohru?! Is everything all right!?" They all asked at once, glancing around the room. "Eh?" She questioned, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead. "Oh, I'm fine, it was.. just a bad dream, I guess. I'm sorry to have wakened you, I guess I didn't really realize I had spoken, you know, silly me." She immated an attempt at bonking herself on the head, while plastering on a smile. Shigure and the others still didn't look convinced. "I'm fine, really, it was just a dream. I'm sorry to have wakened you." She smiled a bit more, while the others sighed, giving up. "Oh, alright," said Gure-san, "but if anything happens, we're all close by." Kyo and Yuki nodded, and with that, they all headed towards their rooms. Tohru watched as they all left the room, before collapsing onto her pillow. _Mom,_ she thought. _I don't know why, but I feel like I should appologize to you. Is it okay, that I've grown to know all the Sohmas, and that I love them, like my family? That they all have a place in my heart, just like you? I love you, mom._ And with that, her eyelids slowly closed, and she fell asleep.

A blazed-looking Kyo walked into the kitchen, shoving aside everything in his path. Shigure, barely looking up from his paper, grimmaced slightly, and said, "Oh Kyo, must you ALWAYS wreck my house?" Kyo looked down at him, as if he were about to knock him through the roof. "Where's... Yuki..." he panted, trying to pull down his anger. Shigure smirked, now clearly losing interest in it, put down his paper. "Why, did something happen again, Kyo-kun, a lovers quarrel, perhaps?" Shigure immediately wimpered once he realized what he had said, of course, by the time he had figured out he had said something wrong, his head was already sporting a large bruise. "Oh, Kyo, you're so mean to me! He went outside, a little while ago, I believe out to his garden. I wouldn't bother him now, Kyo, he seemed quite upset about.. something..."

The dog shrugged, pretending not to know what happened.

_Yuki walked into the kitchen, yawning. He grabbed some cereal from the cupboard, before sitting down at the table, near a grinning Shigure. Yuki simply glared at him, saying "I suddenly have the feeling you're up to something." Shigure laughed lightly. "Oh Yuki, you're always so mistrusting.. That hurts, really." Yuki continued to glare. "...Okay, If you _must _know, I have a wonderful surpirse for you Yuki!" Yuki grimaced slightly at the overjoyed dog. Shigure continued, "I've booked a three-night trip for you and Aaya on a trip to Korea!"_

_Shigure smiled, completely ignoring the death looks he was getting from the other side of the table. A bit of cereal dropped from Yuki's mouth, before flinging a large portion at Shigure's head, and quietly storming out of the house. _

Shigure frowned. "Nope, no Idea what happened." Kyo, completely fumed, walked out of the house after Yuki. "Ah, those two, when will they learn?" "Idiot." Kyo muttered, before walking off the porch.

Tohru walked down the stairs into the kitchen, to see Shigure sitting at the table, looking quite pleased with himself. "Oh! Shigure-san! Good morning! I'm really awfully sorry about last night. I didn't mean to wake you all up." she smiled brightly. "Good morning, Tohru. No, it was no trouble, really. Listen, I must run over to the main house this morning, and I'm afraid I won't be home till around dinner. Is that okay?" Tohru nodded, smiling. "Oh! That's fine." Shigure grinned. "Oh, good. Kyo and Yuki are out right now, but I'm sure they'll be back in no time. Well, I must be on my way." and with that, he left, leaving a quiet house to Tohru.

A/N: Okay, that was so incredibly short its not funny, but I felt like I had to get something up. I'll edit it later, that's a promise. I'll try to get a chapter up a day, and sorry if this completely abuses the Furuba storyline. I LUB reviews, so If you could just go down and hit the little go button, that would be WONDERFUL. XD With all that being said, flames are accepted, but positive reviews make me joyous. I hope there's not too many typos, and please, if there are, feel free to alert me. If this seems a bit cliche, sorry, n.n, I'm doing my best. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering when Haru will come in, the lovely ox, as promised, will be around in the next chapter, soon to be followed with many other zodiac members. And really, This story, (if possible) Is more: Romance/Humor/Drama-ish. Now, REVIEW! :):)


	2. ShiiChan's Zodiac Hotel

A/N: WHOOT! Next chapter.. Uh huh, who's bad... -mumbles- And highly caffinated.. Well, anywhoo, as promised, a longer chapter! Oh, and for my friend Vicki, I promise I'll have lots of Yuki and Haru parts just for you! Well, you know, not like fluff Yuki and Haru parts, well, I mean, yes Fluff, but with Tohru, not each other. Wow, I look like a scary ebil person. My eyes are all like -blegh- from lack of sleep. X3 Now, if everyone's too out of character, lemme' know if there's a way I can fix it. If you critizise me, and then don't give me any advice on how to change what I did wrong, your reviews will be ignored. Sorry if that seems harsh, it's just, if you're gunna critisize me, it would be nice if I could know how to change it. Now, read on my fair readers! And again **REMEMBER: **When somethings in _italics_ it either means a dream is taking place, or someone is having a flashback. Looking at the situations in which these things appear, you should be able to tell which is which. :) ;) NOW READ AND REVIEW! -Grr-ness-

Disclaimer-ness: I think everyone knows this. I'm not Takaya. I will never _be_ Takaya. Therefore, I do not own Furuba. And, unless some strange event causes me to become the ruler of the earth, I never will. Now, I have to plan world domination, so I won't have to write these pointless corny disclaimers anymore. So, read.

Tohru waltzed around the kitchen, muttering to herself, while clearing dishes off the table. "I wonder what Shigure's doing at the main house this afternoon. It must be pretty important, to have to stay there until dinner." She smiled slightly. "Well, then again, in the Sohma family, whenever you go to the main house, it's always something important." said Tohru, adding this as an afterthought. Her mind slowly wandered, back to last night's events. "Oh! That's right... I had that strange dream again..." She drifted off her sentence, thinking about her dream. However, her thoughts were quickly interupted when two furious looking boys entered the house.

"Well _MAYBE_ if you considered dropping your attitude, we wouldn't have this problem- Oh! Hondo-san, good morning, I didn't realize you were up." The silver-haired boy, Yuki, smiled at her, before turning his attention back to Kyo. "Oh? _ME_ with the crappy attitude? I can't wait until you're gone for three days, you damn rat!" Tohru's eyes widened. "Yuki? You're going away?" Yuki frowned.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Shigure booked a trip for me and my brother to spend 'quality time' together in Korea. I couldn't find away out of it, so I'm forced to go." Tohru smiled, "OH! Korea? That sounds like so much fun! I wish I could go!" Yuki frowned a bit more. _I wish you could go, too. _He thought. Kyo turned his head. "And what am I supposed to do for three days? I won't be able to beat you up until you come home!" Yuki stared at him. "Well, I imagine you'll be spending time with Honda-san and Shigure.. unless of course you have plans with _Kagura_." This shut Kyo up. "So, Yuki, when will you be leaving?" Tohru inquired.

"Um, I believe Hatori is picking me up early tomorrow morning, why?" Tohru's eyes continued to widen. "Tomorrow?! But.. uh.. then I'll have to make you a special going away dinner! And I'll have to help you pack your things... and make sure you have everything, and I'll have to buy somemore sunblock! We're all out, and-" Yuki hushed her. "Honda-san. I'll be fine. Don't worry, I can pack myself." Tohru looked slightly surprised, before smiling. "Are you sure? Well, okay. Is Shiokara okay for dinner tonight?" Yuki grinned, "Yes, Shiokara sounds delicious." Kyo nodded, and headed upstairs.

"So.. um, Yuki, are you excited about the trip?" Tohru didn't really need to ask this, she already knew the answer, but it was an awkwered silence, and she felt she needed to say something. Yuki smiled. "Not really, in all truth, Honda-san, I'd rather spend that time with you." Tohru smiled. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that! I mean, Korea seems wonderful! I sure would like to have a chance like that! And I hear its beautiful there, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun!" Yuki nodded.

"The beans and leeks are ready to pick. Would you like to come out to the secret base with me, Honda-san?" Tohru's eyes brightened. "Oh! Yes, I would love to! I can use what we pick into the dinner tonight, and It'll be like a big feast!" Yuki laughed. "We'll see about that. Eh, Honda-san, can I ask you a favor?" Tohru smiled brightly. "Of course! Anything!" Yuki smiled. _She's so kind, always willing to help others._

"Well, sense I'll be gone for three days, do you think you can take care of the secret base for me while I'm gone? I'm sure that cat will be happy to help you as well, though I'm not sure he knows anything about gardening..." He mumbled the last sentence more to himself, as an afterthought.

"Oh! Of course! Are you sure you trust me with it? Oh, what an honor! I promise! I'll take really good care of it! You don't have to worry! And I'm sure Kyo will be a great help, we'll take excellent care of your garden! I promise." She imatated a salute, and they both laughed.

-Back at the house-

Kyo came down into the kitchen, checking the clock. _Four-o-clock... Shigure should be home soon. _He was about to go back upstairs, when he heard Tohru and Yuki enter the house, laughing.

{A/N: Okay, this part may get a bit confusing, I'll initial the convo, so you know whose saying what.}

"Oh! Hi Kyo!"-T

"Hi."-K

"You don't have to act so rude."-Y

"I wasn't!"-K

"You were too."-Y

"GRR I was not!"-K

"You two, please, stop arguing."-T

"Yes, you were. Now Apologize to Miss Honda for your bluntness."-Y {Ignoring Tohru's comment}

"My wha..? Apologize? But I didn't do anything!"-K

"You sounded rude." -Y

"I did not! That's it, you wanna fight?!"-K

"No."-Y

"GYAH! I'm getting _really_ sick of you! I wish you would just leave!"- K

"I'm leaving tommorow, stupid cat."-Y

"Grrr! Don't call me stupid!"-K

"I'll call you what I want to call you." -Y

"Oh, you're asking for it!" -K

"Asking for what?"- Y

"Erm.. Hello.." --Haru

"Yes, Hello Hello!" said Shigure. Everyone stopped arguing. "Oh! Shigure, you're back! Hatsuharu, I didn't know you were coming! What a nice surprise!" Tohru grinned at the two new family members. "Gyah! What's Haru doing here?" Asked a fumed Kyo. "They're doing some remodeling at the main house, so we're staying at Shii-chan's home till it's finished with you and Tohru and everyone! Isn't it great?" Said a familiar voice. Kyo turned around to be face-to-face with the blonde-haired boy, Momiji. He looked as though he were about to explode. "GYAH! What's that little brat doing here?!!?" Tohru was oblivious to Kyo's anger. She smiled broadly. "Oh! Momiji-san is here to! What a wonderful surprise! Thank goodness we picked enough vegetables for everyone, there'll be plently! I'll go prepare your rooms."

However, Tohru stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw yet another Zodiac member pile into the room. "Eh! Kisa! Are you staying here, too?!!?" Tohru seemed overjoyed, beaming. "Uh.. uh huh. I .. I hope you don't mind.. Can I stay with you in your room, sissy?"

"Of course! I'll go set up the spare beds!" _This is going to be so much fun!_

A/N: No, I haven't forgotten about Tohru's dreams. The fact that everyone is staying at Gure-sans house is a BIG part in the story, as well as her dreams, so don't think I've forgotten them. More zodiac members will come into the plot, don't worry! There may be ALOT of typos in this chapter, because I rushed to get it up, sense on the 17th and 18th I won't be able to post. I'll check it over again, but in the mean time, read and review! And, again, sorry for the corny-ness. P.S.: Thanks **Love Haru Fanclub **for the Beta!


	3. Dinner and a Nightmare

A/N: OH YAH! I'M ON A ROLL! Three chapters! This is my third one I've started today! Ill try to get ATLEAST two chapters up a day, sense now I know I'm capable of it. Except for on 18th, because the site will be down. But I will still be writing, so by the 19th, four more chapters should be up! Now, me and my friend Vicki are working on a fanfic together, and I beleive it will be posted on my account, so I'll let you all know when it's up! Anywhoo, On with the chapter! **Oh, and look at the poll at the bottom of the page! **OH! **REMEMBER:** _Italics_ symbolize dreams or flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Furuba. GET OFF MY BACK, OKAY?!

Chpt. 3------ Dinner and a Nightmare. (Who Needs a Movie, Eh?)

Tohru put the beans on the stove, before heading back upstairs to make sure everything was set up. For tonight, Haru would be staying in Kyo's room, and Momiji would be staying with Yuki, however, tommorow, Haru and Momiji were to share Yuki's room. Kisa was staying with Tohru, and, as usual, was tagging her around everywhere she went.

"Ne, Kisa, could you do me a favor?" Tohru smiled, followed by Kisa. "Sure," uttered Kisa shyly. "What is it?" Tohru smiled. "Can you go tell everyone where they're staying?" Kisa smiled, "Okay." And with that, she went donwstairs.

"Oh, that Kisa. She's so cute!" muttered Tohru to herself. She stared at her mom's picture, sitting peacefully by her bed. "Oh, mom. If only you knew how happy I am here. I have so many great friends, and the members of the family are like my siblings! I love them all so much mom, just like I love you. Don't worry about me, I'm in good hands." Tohru felt a chill rush through her. "Brrr... It's cold in here. I guess Autumn's coming." She got up to close her window. "Sissy," said a familiar voice. "Who were you talking to?" Tohru looked up. "Oh! Kisa. I uh.. I guess I was just kinda talking to myself." She blushed a bit. "Well, I guess we better go check on dinner, come on, I'll race you down stairs!" They both giggled, Tohru glancing one more time at her mother's photo, before dashing down the stairs with Kisa.

--

Dinner

--

"Mmmm! Tohreh diss foo ifs delifiss!" Said Momiji, his mouth full. {A/N: Incase you were wondering: MMM Tohru, this food is delicious!}

"Mm, I agree." stated most all of the other guests. The zodiac members chatted avidly, while Tohru continued to think about last nights dream. She could remember lots of people... Who were they? And, why, a year after her mom's death, was she so suddenly having these dreams? And why did her friends hold her back so? Why did she feel incomplete, everytime she woke up from them?

She glanced around the table, at the happy faces of the zodiac members. Kisa, Momiji, Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure. Why... why, when she looked at them, did she feel regret, as well?

{A/N: Ne, here comes the confusing part again. Allow me to initialize.}

"Hatori, I think you should look at Tohru." -M

"Yes, she does look a bit pale."-S

"Honda-san, are you feeling okay?"-Y

"Sissy, are you okay?"-Ki

"Oh gawd.. not another fever! I told you not to push yourself so hard god dammit!"-Ky

"Kyo, please, there are children here."-Hat

"Tohru...?"-M

Tohru looked around. "Oh.. wha...? Oh! I'm so sorry! I must have dozed off, see, I was thinking and all of a sudden I just kinda... Eh? I'm babbleing again, aren't I?" Everyone nodded. "Tohru, are you sure your alright? You look like you could use some rest." Tohru nodded, smiling. "Yes, I guess that's not such a bad idea. Erh.. would you mind if I excused myself?" Shigure nodded. "Of course, rest seems like the best idea." Tohru seemed a bit worried, like they werent able to eat without her there. "We'll be fine." assured Momiji and Kisa. Haru, Yuki, and Kyo nodded. "Okay, Don't worry about the dishes. I'll do them in the morning." And with that, she headed upstairs, and plopped onto the floor. {A/N: Kisa's sleeping in Tohru's bed, -Tohru insisted- and Tohru's sleeping on the floor.}

_-Tohru cried out, extremely loud, and was finnaly able to move. She continued running towards the shadowed form infront of her, now sporting blood. Hana and Uo-chan's voices continued. "Stop Tohru, Stop Tohru." While more voices continued to to whisper, suddenly, the room turned dark, and she heard sobbing. She looked at her hands, covered in her tears, suddenly, everyone and everything around her dissapeared, except for her mom's body in the distance. All of a sudden, the floor dropped beneath Tohru's feet, causing her to scream, but again, no words came out. All of a sudden, her mother was falling with her, completely bloody, before falling faster, then hitting the bottom of the pit. Followed by Yuki, then Kyo, then Kisa, then Shigure.. Momiji.. Hatori.. Hatsuharu.. Ritsu.. Hiro.. Aayame.. Uo-chan.. Hana-Chan.. Kagura.. Grandpa.. Dad.. They all piled, bloody, neath her. Tohru kept falling, faster and faster, until she froze in the air, and heared laughing. She looked up, to see a man with black hair, gazing down at her, and laughing. Akito. "Tohru.. You know they're eating you away. You want them all to be gone, but you won't admit it. Wouldn't it be wonderful.. if you could just.. _forget_?"Asked Akito. "No! I won't lose them too! NO!"-_

"NO!" Tohru screamed, again, jolting up, sweating. She looked over at the clock next to her. 1:00 A.M.. "No!" Tohru continued to scream. Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji came dashing in. Kisa was on the floor next to Tohru.

{A/N: When Tohru screamed, it caused Kisa to wake up immediatly, and fall over.}

"Tohru-" {A/N: Haru and Momiji.}

"Honda-San-" {A/N: Yuki}

"What is it-" {A/N: Kyo.}

"Sissy! Whats-" {A/N: Kisa.}

Everyone started talking at once. They all glanced around the room. Tohru was still sweating a bit. Kyo and Yuki looked at eachother, before looking away quickly.

"Honda-san.. was it a dream, again?"

Tohru looked up at all of their faces, blushing a bit, tears threatening in her eyes. _If you could just... forget? _Akito's voice rang in her

head. She nodded. Yuki quickly explained to Haru and the others what was going on, before heading back to his room. "Honda-san.. are you sure you're okay now?" Tohru nodded, and they all headed back to sleep. Kisa hugged Tohru, and decided to sleep on the floor near her.

Tohru grimmaced. _Why.. why would I want to forget? _

A/N: Ph33r the shortness. Yes, I know, that was short, you don't have to tell me. Next chapter= FLOOF! Yes, fluff is starting next chapter, don't worry. Yuki's leaving at 2:00 A.M., And he'll be gone for about two chapters. Don't worry, though, I plan on having around thirty chapters, so for you Yuki fans, Tohru and Yuki may end up together. BUT! I'm taking two polls. **Poll one**: Who should Tohru end up with?

Choices: Haru

Yuki

Kyo

Momiji

Hatori

O/C

**Poll Two: **Should I make an O/C?

{For you meatheads that don't know, O/C= Original Character.}

Please answer and review! For those of you who might get lost finding the review button. {I guess that must be alot of you, sense I havent gotten reviews yet -sweatdrop-} follow the squiggles.

Hit go!


	4. Monkey Buisness

**A/N:** -sob- I'm so happy. Chapter Four.. Day two. Let the chapters continue! I gotta get writing, but, as promised, well, not really fluff, but awkwered moments, and stuff. And perhaps this one will be long for a change. Remember, I still have like 26 chapters to go, there'll be plent of time for fluff. Oh, and I won't be updating as much, do to a suggestion, mixed with a busy schedule. But, longer means less chapters posted, anyway. Which means tommorow, you may just have to live on what I have up, cus I may not be able to post. Now, on with the story. **AND REVIEW! AND TAKE THE POLL IN CHPT. THREE! AND.. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M PUTTING THERE YET! **-Out-of-breath- Oh! Okay, I promise this is the last thing besides the disclaimer. _Italics_ mean either a dream or a flashback. Oh, and I'm gunna do some song-fics to help my writers block. Maybe I'll post em.. Oh, wait no.. I lied, one more thing! Reviews! Wow. Thanks everyone. -sob- To tell you the truth, at first I was afraid of what I might read. Now, let me get a few things clear. One: I think I have an idea of who I want the pairings to be. But, looking at the poll so far, it's way too early to tell. Er.. no, there is no two. Well.. yeah, sorta. Two is that I think there isnt gonna' be an OC. Wow.. thanks everyone! Now, continued. P.S. Love Haru Fanclub.. I lub Haru, too. :) Not that it means Tohru will end up with him.. myabe.. -snicker-

**Stupid-Corny-Pointless Disclaimer:** I don't own Furuba. THERE! I SAID IT! If you've read the previous chapters' disclaimers, I'm still working on the whole World-Domination thing. Toodles!

Chapter 4---------- No Idea What To Name It Yet.

Tohru couldn't sleep much after her dream. And Akito.. what did he have to do with any of it? Her head began to swell. After about a half hour, she woke up again, and couldn't fall asleep for hours, when she finnaly got up to make breakfast early. Of course, she had time to bid Yuki good-bye.

{A/N: Flashback of when Yuki left, for those of you who didn't read the A/N at the end of the last chapter, Yuki left at 2:00 A.M.}

_Tohru heard footstepts going up and down the stairs. She figured it must have been Yuki getting ready to leave, so she slipped her robe around her, and went to say goodbye. When she got downstairs, she met a desperate-looking Yuki, who was just about to leave. When he saw her, he looked a bit surprised, then smiled. Tohru smiled sleepily back at him. "Tohru," said Yuki. He sounded a bit nervous. "Yes?" Questioned Tohru. "Don't let..." He paused, thinking about Kyo, Haru, and Momiji staying with Tohru, and him not able to be there. He thought better of what he was about to say, and instead, replaced it with, "Be safe. And watch out for 'Black Haru'." They both giggled, and with that, Yuki left._

{A/N: End flashback.}

Tohru headed down into the kitchen, flicking a small light on. She nearly screamed in shock as soon as she saw the black haired boy, Hatsuharu, sitting at the table. His feet were propped up, as he read a comic. Tohru smiled a bit nervously, "Um.. Good morning, Hatsuharu! I didn't realize anyone was up." She smiled a bit more, as Haru looked up at her. "Oh.. I guess I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd made it up in time to see Yuki, but I guess not..." He drifted off.

Tohru thought about what Yuki had said. "..._And watch out for 'Black Haru'..." _This made Tohru giggle a bit to herself. Normally, Haru was such a sweet boy. Moments like this reminded her of it. _It's really quite amazing how he can just, change.. _However, Tohru's thoughts were quickly cleared as Haru started to talk. "Um.. Why are you up so early?" {A/N: Okay, I know it really annoys my readers when I put an Author's Note in the middle of a page like this, but just to let you know, I was highly debating whether or not to put Momiji in Haru's place, but Haru has a better reason for being up, I guess... o.o} Tohru blushed a bit. "Oh, well, ever sense I woke everyone up, it was hard for me to fall back asleep." Tohru paused for a bit. "Oh! I'm sorry! Is that why you're awake, too?" The 'ox' couldn't help but smile. "Oh, no. I guess I'm just one who's early to wake..."

"Well, sense we're both up, I might as well make breakfast! Anything special you'd like me to make?" Tohru smiled a bit. "Um.. no," Haru said lightly, gazing around the kitchen. "Okay," Tohru said cheerfully, as she started cooking.

" Um do-"

"Um I-"

Tohru and Haru smiled slightly at each other, before quickly lookin away.

{Initialize}

"Oh! You go first." T

"Oh, I wasn't going to say anything important." H

"Oh, neither was I." T

"Haru! Tohru! Good morning. I heard some noise downstairs, so I decided to come check it out!" -Momiji

"Neh..? Oh! Momiji! Good morning," Tohru smiled brightly at the younger boy. "I was just talking to Haru about what he wanted for breakfast. Would you like me to cook up anything special?" Momiji smiled sleepily. "Oh! Anything, I'm so excited! I finnaly get to try Tohru's famous cooking!" Tohru blushed. "Oh.. eh.. I don't think it's that special.."

"Nonsense, Tohru." Shigure walked into the kitchen, stretching a bit. "Your food is delicious." Tohru turned a deeper shade of pink. "Shigure! Good morning. Wow, almost everyone's up, I might as well cook up a big breakfast." Tohru turned, heading towards the counter, before a sheepish voice spoke. "Um.. I'm up now, and so is Kyo." Kisa walked slowly into the kitchen, before clinging onto Tohru. "I mean, how can anyone sleep with all the damn noise you were all causing down here?" The red-headed boy walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table.

"Kisa, Kyo! Good morning! Well, that's everyone. Did you sleep well last night?" -T

"You don't have to be so perky. It's nearly four A.M."- Ky

"As opposed to Kyo, who is clearly not a morning person." -S

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?!" -Ky

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I came at a terrible time! You were all talking, and in the middle of an important argument! And I interupted it all! I'm so sorry! I should have never came, I should have never been born into this world! I'm so SORRY! " -Ritsu

Kyo froze, along with what seemed to be the rest of the room, and all of time. "Wh-wh- GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CREEP DOING HERE?!" The older man stared at Kyo, horrified. Kyo had done it. "OH! KYO! I'm so sorry! You don't want me here! Nobody wants me here! I came at the most terrible time! I pollute the world by the very air that rycles in my body! I cause everyone trouble by being here! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY MOM! I'M SORRY DAD! I'M SORRY TOHRU AND SHIGURE AND KYO AND YUKI AND KISA AND HATSUHARU AND HATORI AND AAYAME! I'm sorry that I know so many people, and have troubled them all with my presence! I should just rid myself now of the world, and make everyone happy! I SHOULD STOP THE SUFFERING!" Ritsu was about to run out the door, before Tohru stopped him.

"Oh! Ritsu! Good morning! No, it's no trouble! I was about to make a large breakfast, anyway! We'll need your help eating it all, anyway! Don't worry!" Ritsu smiled a bit, feeling reassured. "Oh- Okay."

The table was silent, as everyone shoveled food into their mouths. Smiling, Tohru broke the silence. "So, Ritsu, are you planning on staying the night?" Ritsu nearly jumped up in surprise. "Uh.. well, I was hoping I could.. maybe.." He looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers. "Oh, that's no trouble at all! Eh.. well.. except the only open room is Shigure's... Oh! And Kyo's.." Kyo's fork froze, inches from his mouth, as the corner of his eyelid began to twitch. Shigure, grasping the opportunity, took a forkful of his own food and shoved it in Kyo's mouth, and said, "Of course! Kyo would be more than happy to let you stay in his room, Ritsu." Kyo's fist collided with Shigure's forehead.

{A/N: -sob- Please! Forgive me. That was a terrible chapter, but I was suffering severe writer's block while writing it, and I still felt as though I needed to finish it. So, here's the result. And, Ritsus here! Yay! Now, we have a few more characters to go, and then the real story will be able to basically get started. Right now, I guess you could say I'm setting every thing up, so I can play it all into my master-plot. Sorry for the typos! Oh, and you might want to go back and read chapters one through four, because I'm planning on re-spell checking them all. My computer, you see, no longer has spell check, so I have to do this all myself.. -sweatdrop-}


End file.
